hollyoaksfandomcom-20200216-history
Episode 5200 (27th June 2019)
Synopsis Plot Diane invites Sinead out for breakfast, but she can't get out of bed. The doctor ignores Laurie. Liberty is horrified to walk in on Sienna and Brody naked. Sami warns the Hutchinson family that there is a chance Laurie might walks free, but Diane tries to remain optimistic. Sami tells Sinead that Laurie wants to see her. Sienna tells Liberty to sit down so they can talk about her problems with Sami. She advises her to talk to him. Sally tells Sienna that, until the CPS bring a case against Laurie, she will remain suspended. She tells Sienna to be prepared if the students have any questions as Nancy will be talking to them. Mercedes is delighted to learn that Nicole is considering bringing Max back to Hollyoaks. Mitchell tells Cleo about potentially inviting Levi to Scott's drag performance at The Dog in the Pond. Cleo invites him and he agrees. Sinead tells Diane that she wants to visit Laurie to tell him what he's done to her. Hannah asks Sinead what Laurie has done. Sienna offers to manage the class whilst Nancy has a meeting with the school governors, telling Sienna that she was going to speak to the students when she got back. Imran asks Sienna if Laurie is going to prison, to which Sienna tells the class that Nancy would be talking to them when she gets back. When Juliet says that she heard that Sienna and her "mates" threw Laurie over the balcony and should be going to prison, and Imran says that he heard that Laurie attacked Diane, Sienna snaps and tells them to "shut up". However, she later apologises and decides to discuss with the class instead. Mercedes tries to buy from a dealer. She ignores Mercedes, whom she asks if she can perform after Scott in the pub. She texts Sami to meet her there at lunch. Sienna sits down with the students, assuring them that they are free to leave if they feel uncomfortable during the conversation. She tells them about how the harassment began. Imran says that he doesn't seem like the "type", and Sienna tells them that Laurie used the fact that he is "handsome, charming and well spoken" as part of his "armour". Nancy arrives back at the class, but quickly hides behind the wall, listening to what Sienna is saying. Ollie is furious to learn that Laurie has attacked other women. When Juliet asks if they pushed him over the balcony, Ollie furiously tells her to shut up. Sienna tells the students that she was scared, but wishes to speak up sooner. Ollie tells her that it's only important that she spoke up, and she was brave. Juliet asks how Sienna got people to believe her, and Sienna tells her that she just stuck with the truth. Sienna assures the students that if the students ever have a problem, and they don't feel like they can talk to anyone, they can talk to her and she will believe them. Sinead tells Hannah that Laurie has done things that "sorry" can't fix. Hannah asks if Laurie is bad, and Sinead tells her that he is. Hannah tells her that she doesn't speak to bad people and goes to have her snack. Sinead begins to blame herself for Laurie harassing Sienna and almost attacking Diane. Diane assures her that it's not her fault, and Diane didn't realise that Finn was a rapist. She tells Sinead that she won't find closure in visiting Laurie in prison - he will just get inside her head. Sami visits Laurie to tell him that Sinead never wants to see him ever again. He ignores a call from Liberty. Sami refuses to help Laurie, refusing to fall for his lies again. Laurie tells Sami that he doesn't belong with a prison full of "sickos", but Sami tells him that is where he's going, and tells him that he wonders how long it will be before Laurie realises he is also a "sicko". Sylver speaks to Max on video chat, lying that Mercedes is stuck at the shop buying him an amazing birthday present. Max considers returning for a visit. Levi is unimpressed to learn that Mitchell and Cleo have brought him to a drag show. Scott jokingly stops him from leaving and Levi snaps at him, offending Scott. Nancy tells Sienna that she overheard her talking to the students, and tells her that she handled it brilliantly. She apologises to Sienna for not believing her from the start. Nancy asks Sienna to leave everything in the past and they hug. Mercedes arrives back to an annoyed Sylver, who informs Mercedes that Max is returning next week. He tells Mercedes what present Max wants. Liberty is disappointed when Sami fails to show, but pretends to be OK. She performs her song, "Without You", which was intended to be for Sami. Sami visits Sinead. Liberty is greeted with an uproar of applause upon finishing her job. Sami informs Sinead that Laurie is fit to be moved, and the CPS have charged Laurie for attempted rape. Sinead is overwhelmed with positive emotion, and thanks Sami. Cast Regular cast *Sienna Blake - Anna Passey *Bobby Costello - Jayden Fox *Mitchell Deveraux - Imran Adams *Scott Drinkwell - Ross Adams *Hannah Hay-O'Connor - Maddison Allen *Brody Hudson - Adam Woodward *Diane Hutchinson - Alex Fletcher *Tony Hutchinson - Nick Pickard *Imran Maalik - Ijaz Rana *Sami Maalik - Rishi Nair *Cleo McQueen - Nadine Mulkerrin *Mercedes McQueen - Jennifer Metcalfe *Sylver McQueen - David Tag *Oliver Morgan - Aedan Duckworth *Nancy Osborne - Jessica Fox *Max Owen - Gabriel Lawrence (video chat) *Juliet Quinn - Niamh Blackshaw *Liberty Savage - Jessamy Stoddart *Laurie Shelby - Kyle Pryor *Sinead Shelby - Stephanie Davis *Sally St. Claire - Annie Wallace Guest cast *Doctor Levi Rochester - Cerith Flinn Music Notes *A doctor is uncredited despite a line of dialogue. *This episode featured no after credits scene.